Guides/Guide de l'hiver
L'hiver dans Don't Starve peut être une saison très difficile à gérer pour un joueur débutant surtout qu'il arrive tôt dans le jeu. Les joueurs seront en effet mis face à une diminution drastique des sources de nourriture et de matériaux ainsi qu'au risque de geler et à l'apparition d'un ou plusieurs Deerclops. Ce guide est donc destiné aux joueurs ayant des difficultés à survivre durant l'hiver. Ce guide inclus également des trucs et astuces et des informations pour les joueurs plus avancés. Pour ce qui est des DLCs et de Don't Starve Together, ce guide est en cours de mise à jour. Préparations (durant le printemps) La première étape pour la survie à l'hiver peut être préparée avant son arrivée. Il est toujours utile de se préparer en terme de nourriture, équipement et en terme de base. La nourriture Emmagasiner de la nourriture est une partie essentielle de la préparation à la survie durant l'hiver. Malgré le fait que cette saison permet l'apparition de sources de nourriture uniques à cette saison (comme le Deerclops ou le koaléphant d'hiver), il est impératif de ne pas devoir dépendrent de celles-ci car elles sont sporadiques et relativement difficile à acquérir voir même très dangereux et souvent coûteux en temps. Dès lors, collecter et stocker de la nourriture avant le début de l'hiver est une technique bien plus efficace pour amasser de quoi ne pas mourir de faim durant l'hiver. 'Exemples' Certains aliments (graines, poisson, miel, fruits et légumes,...) peuvent devenir extrêment rare voir impossible à obtenir durant l'hiver. Une attention particulière doit donc être donnée à ceux-ci avant que l'hiver ne commence. Le miel pourrissant très lentement, il est tout à fait possible d'en stocker une grande quantité pour l'hiver. Les lapins peuvent être gardés dans des coffres pour éviter la dégradation des morceaux de viande qu'ils contiennent. Par contre, un lapin occupera à lui seul 1 case de l'inventaire du coffre. ATTENTION cette méthode n'est utilisable que dans la version originale de Don't Starve. Dans les DLC RoG et SW ainsi que dans DST, il existe un mécanisme de dégradation des animaux capturés qui empêche de stocker à long terme des animaux vivants dans l'un ou l'autre inventaire. However, if a situation arises in which food is desperately needed and only live rabbits are available, the player will be forced to murder them all at once. This will cause the player's Naughtiness Rating to increase significantly, potentially causing Krampus to appear and steal the player's items. Some may find it useful to set-up groups of Evergreens, Farms, Berry Bushes, Grass, Saplings, or Bee Boxes near their main camp. It should be noted, however, that only Evergreens will grow at a considerable rate during winter. Meat received by killing Tallbirds, Koalefants, Beefalos, Volt Goats and Pigs can be used as a food supply for the winter. Any meat which begins to spoil (which can happen in the latter-half of winter) may be dried using a Drying Rack to produce fresh pieces of Jerky. Although Jerky does take twice as long to dry in winter, this process will still allow it to remain fresh for another 15 days (or longer if it is stored in an Ice Box). Furthermore, Jerky also restores significantly more Sanity and Health than other forms of prepared meat. If Meat is not available, Monster Meat can also be used. This would only work if the player has access to a Crock Pot to produce non-Monster food items (such as Meatballs, Kabobs, and others but not including Monster Lasagna). Morsels are also a stable supply of food during winter. These can be obtained from "rabbit farms", in which a number of Traps are placed near the Rabbit Holes in one particular area. The accumulated Rabbits can then be killed to produce Morsels, which may then be dried in the Drying Rack to produce a Small Jerky. Small jerky can be made in 1 day, making it good to stockpile for unforgiving circumstances. Since Berries, Carrots, and many other foods sometimes offer greater benefits when used as ingredients in a Crock Pot, it may be more efficient to store them in an Ice Box in their "uncooked" state so that they can be utilized in various recipes later in the winter. EN COURS DE CONSTRUCTION en:Guides/Winter Guide Catégorie:Guides Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Contenu absent Catégorie:Galerie manquante Catégorie:Problème de structure